Hesitant Loyalty
by Serria Spell23
Summary: Continuing to fight her lingering loyalty to the Emperor and her innate desire to murder Luke, Mara is injured and calls upon his aid much to her chagrin. Will he be able to convince that her former Master no longer has power over her or will she recede deep inside herself and commit the Emperor's last wish?
1. Injured

**Hey, this is an idea I came up with on a whim because I had Star Wars on the brain. This is a Luke and Mara story hopefully she's in character *Fingers crossed* Mara gets in trouble and has no other option but to call Luke using the Force so he can help her. It will deal with her struggle with the hatred/psychological need to kill him to remain loyal to the Emperor as well as her feelings for Luke. I'm hoping it turns out lol. Anyway, it's slightly Au and probably not perfect but hope you like it. Read and review and tell me what you think. Thanks for all your support :) ~Serria Spell23.**

 **A/N: Oh and sorry for the cliffhanger I was kind of eager to get this up.**

* * *

 **Ch.1-** _Injured_

" _You let me in and begin to show it. We're terrified 'cuz we're heading straight for it. You're in the song playing on the background. All alone but you're turning up now. And everyone is rising to meet you, to greet you. Turn around and you're walking toward me. I'm breaking down and you're breathing slowly. Say the word and I will be your man, your man"_

 _Say When~ The Fray_

I raised my blaster crouching from my position out of the way of my target. After firing a few shots, watching them ricochet off the wall and hit the Stormtrooper to my immediate left, I straightened gazing around. Checking my surroundings, my eyes snapped to the other side of the room as I reflexively shot the trooper without even thinking. Sometimes I loved being force-sensitive other times…let's just say it had its perks but it also had its shortcomings.

Once I assured the way was clear, the remaining foes—the weaker ones— seemed a bit intimidated by the sight of my blaster. I sighed this wasn't the _ideal_ situation to be in at the moment. If anyone from my smugglers circle caught wind _who_ I was fighting they would start to doubt my loyalties. True, smuggles did not absolutely approve of the Empire however we were supposed to stay neutral. Although, as time passed I felt myself being slowly swayed over to the Rebels even if it was inadvertent. I still held to my old grudges from when I served under the Empire as the Emperor's Hand. One in particular drove me to the brink of madness—my hatred for Luke Skywalker—the man who destroyed my life by killing my Master who'd given me everything. Power, respect and a home all of that was gone now.

As the Emperor's last vendetta, I now would do anything to kill Skywalker, ripping him from existence would give me great pleasure.

I ran down the hall, retaliating enemy fire as I went. I just had to make it to the hanger where I landed Karrde's ship, the _Wild Karrde_ although he wasn't with me I'd elected to take this mission on my own. It was going fine. I arrived on Tatooine, did some dealings and was ready to head back until Stormtroopers cornered me and began shooting. So naturally I returned the favor. A few minutes later, I entered the ship, sitting in the captain's chair, deciding to catch my breath. Suddenly as the adrenaline rush waned, I realized that I had two blaster burns a rather big one on my shoulder and another small one on my leg. I gazed at the singed pant leg, shrugging.

"Oh well," I muttered, a tinge of annoyance in my voice. Hearing commotion behind me, I turned my chair, glancing out the starboard window. I groaned internally when I saw my pursuers. The squad of Stormtroopers—flying a couple feet behind me—tailing me I knew it!

"They probably _think_ I'm a _rebel_." I spat out the word as if it were a curse I was not that brainwashed not after what _he_ did to the Empire. I had my own principles and I refused to let them become watered down for the sake of diplomacy. Preforming a quick maneuver, I dodged the storm of laser fire, swerving out of the reach of the imperial cruisers. A bolt clipped the ship's wing as I moved to safety. I knew that the probability of them causing me to crash would increase if I did not call for help. However, Karrde warned me before I departed any long-distance incoming or outgoing transmissions would likely be intercepted by the Empire—as a way of tracking my location—I really didn't enjoy looking over my shoulder all the time.

I scowled, gritting my teeth against the pain beginning to flood my veins. If I could not rely on Karrde for aide in this situation I'd have to resort something that undoubtedly showed how desperate I was I'd have to call upon my sworn enemy. Sighing, I cleared my mind. Since we met I realized I always had the option of communicating with Skywalker through the Force if ever I needed assistance but I tended to avoid _that_ avenue at all costs. Psychically linking myself to the mind of the man I was determined to assassinate not a wise move. However, I could think of no alternative.

* * *

I closed my eyes, using the Force to find him. Sensing his calm aura enter my mind, I involuntarily grimaced.

 _Yes Mara_?

I frowned as I replied, _Skywalker, not that care but how did you know it was me?_

 _Your hate interrupted my mediation,_ he thought amusement flickering briefly within it. _What is it?_

 _Oh forgive me! I wouldn't be contacting you however I have no choice. The coms are jammed and even if I did attempt to use them the Empire could track my location._

Skywalker sighed. _All right, where are you and what's the situation?_

I couldn't believe I was entrusting my enemy to get me out of this predicament I guess I'd have to suck up my pride for the moment. Heaving a frustrated a sigh, I finally conceded and told him where I resided after about two minutes of silence. _Just off Tatooine and Stormtroopers want to blast me out of the sky why do you think I am in_ _ **your**_ _head, Skywalker?!_ He chuckled, sensing my irritation through our bond still he could not resist the opportunity to tease me.

 _Don't you still have ties to the Empire?_

 _Any of my ties vanished when you destroyed my Master. Do not test me or I will be tempted to kill you._

 _Point taken, Mara. Do you still require a rescue?_

The teasing note lingering in my enemy's thoughts did nothing to sooth the sarcastic response I was currently nursing. _Well I don't really have a choice, do I? It's either accept your help or die!_

 _So yes?_

I groaned, fantasizing about violently shooting Skywalker's head off with my blaster. I ran my fingers through my red-gold hair, debating whether I should let myself be consumed by stubbornness and reject his generous assistance but then I'd be left to drift alone with a very minimal chance of rescue. I sighed and swallowed—my pride and self-respect peeling away by a layer as I gave my answer. _Yes come and get me. Skywalker, I swear if you tell anyone that I deliberately contacted you I will kill you!_

He laughed. _So you say, Mara. I'll be there soon._

* * *

Once the man's presence faded from my mind, I finally regained the concentration I'd lost in our conversation as I begrudgingly requested his support. He always caused me to become so flustered, picking my brain about my past was getting infuriating. I shook my head, scolding myself for my lack of focus—my task was clear Skywalker would stay an adversary I only required his help. Time ticked by until I heard the familiar hum of his X-Wing's engine. Glancing out the window, I grimaced again, realizing he had come instead of leaving me to my own devices—like I would have preferred—it was a longshot I knew he was too good-hearted for that. After attaching it to the _Wild Karrde_ using his tow cables, the Jedi ejected himself, climbing up its ladder, opening the hatch on the top and dropping into the cockpit landing on his feet.

A smirk twisted my lips. "Skywalker," I commented, "impeccable timing as always." Rolling my green eyes toward him, I pushed a stray behind my ear, measuring his expression. "You know how make an entrance, I'll give you that. I suppose you want a thank you?" The sarcasm in my voice leaked noticeably as I raised an eyebrow. My enemy shrugged, taking the co-plot's seat next to me, gazing into my eyes evenly.

"It's not necessary, Mara. I only desire your safety my sole purpose is to escort you Coruscant and have you medically evaluated." He glanced pointedly at the burn on my shoulder, the skin raw and in need of attention.

My mouth set into a hard line. "What _are_ you talking about? I'm fine. I am able to handle myself, Skywalker. I don't _need_ you!"

"Then why did you call _me_?"


	2. Small Talk

**Hey, here's chapter 2. I don't own _Star Wars_ or characters I only own the plot and any OCs. This chapter did not turn out as planned so please bare with me. Anyway, read and review and tell me what you think. Reviews keep me updating :) Luke takes Mara to ****Coruscant, walks her to the med bay and tells her something that she is not pleased with.**

 **A/N: At this point Luke and Mara have known each other for 1 or 2 years. Hopefully that's not too confusing :) ~Serria Spell23.**

* * *

 **Ch.2-** _Small Talk_

I scowled. "I don't _know_ , Skywalker maybe the reason is I couldn't afford to be picky at a time like this…my _life_ was hanging in the balance!"

He chuckled, muttering under his breath. "And still is if you haven't noticed." Glaring at the Jedi, I turned my chair slightly—enough so that my ability to steer was not affected but I did not directly look at him.

"Isn't that why you're here," I retorted, barely having the courtesy to make eye contact as I spoke, my tone exasperated. "To save me."

Skywalker rolled his eyes. "I'm only here to assist you, Mara…and I'm _only_ came because you _asked_ me."

Instinctively, I fingered my blaster my muscles tensing. "I know! Don't make me use this and could you possibly help me with these Stormtroopers? If I damage his ship beyond repair Karrde will never forgive me." The man nodded, rising to his feet. I hit the autopilot and stood up as well we switched seats and prepared to finish off the rest. The coordinates were programmed into the navcomputer so we didn't have worry when distractions captured our attention.

My enemy smiled. "You ready, Mara?" he asked, running a hand through his blond hair.

"Promise me you won't make us crash?" I smirked, gripping the control for the lasers. Sometimes I did not understand the dynamic between Skywalker and me. My hatred for him often was so palpable that it blinded me— I'd stewed in its negative aura so continuously that I needed it to survive. However, his aura radiated pure calmness, compassion and forgiveness it nearly choked me. I had no problem seeing why the Emperor desired Skywalker dead he weakened the Empire and he must be silenced.

"I won't."

"Skywalker," I droned, tone an equal combination of boredom and sarcasm. "There's one heading right for us. Go left!" The Jedi banked hard in the indicated direction as I fired the laser, blowing up the cruiser. I gazed out the window checking to see if there were any stragglers. "I think we scared them off." The confrontation didn't last longer than five minutes on account of the squad was rather small to begin with and when I did not have to focus on steering, the number of targets I hit doubled.

I fired one last round from the weapons to ensure that we were in the clear, eliminating any self-doubt. I heard the man whistle beside me, an amused grin spreading across his face. "Well that was an adventure. Don't you think?"

I eyed my enemy incredulously. "If you say so, Skywalker we could have crashed. And I don't know your preferences but I don't want to die in a fiery ship explosion."

"Mara, nothing happened. Don't you trust me?"

I frowned, wishing thoroughly I could gather the courage to use my blaster for something constructive: shooting Skywalker in the head. "This is a forced partnership, Skywalker the need to escape the current situation is all that governed my choice to call you…and no I _don't_!"

Hitting the autopilot, he faced me, meeting my intense gaze. "I know however, that does not exclude that you specifically called for me, can't you at least attempt to trust me?" As our eyes locked, I sensed the Jedi's patience wearing thin—not that he showed it—his appearance all formal as he maintained his calm composure. It made me sick. The fact he never seemed to crack and was _always_ surround by the sickeningly sweet presence of his aura. I sighed, glowering tapping my finger on the laser control.

"I thought you said there is no try," I mocked, sending the saying of my enemy's long-dead Master back in his face. He visibly tensed at the verbal sting, shaking his head.

"I suppose Yoda has a point you can either trust me or not I have no intention to force you."

Glancing at Skywalker from the corner of my eye, I crossed my arms. "Thank you." The man smiled tentatively toward me, leaning closer to examine my leg, his hand on his chin.

"Your leg doesn't seem too bad. Do you think that we can hold this conversation until we arrive on Coruscant?"

I nodded. "Yes, Skywalker."

* * *

About twenty minutes later, we began the descent onto Coruscant. Once we landed, he turned off the engine, gave me a quick glance and headed out the door. Following behind the Jedi, I kept my blaster at the ready just in case. After few moments, Skywalker broke the silence. "You never gave me a _definite_ answer, Mara. Why did you call me?"

"I told you as much as I'm going to tell you. Why is your ego a bit sore?"

My enemy rolled his blue eyes. "That has nothing to do with this discussion but I can just sense a conflict within you."

"No more than usual," I muttered, waving a dismissive hand. "Anyway, why do you care I'm assigned to kill you, remember?"

The Jedi shrugged unconcernedly, a knowing glint in his eye. "You haven't yet though something is stopping you."

"The only thing preventing me is that you were actually being useful today…and if I had I would be floating dead in space!" I grumbled as Skywalker shushed me with discreet hand signal, my words echoing down the hall, alerting two passing Jedi. My escort mumbled a greeting to the others, bowing slightly. We hurried past them as he backed me into a corner.

"Keep your voice down when discussing your plot for conducting my murder and did you admit you need me?" he countered, his voice serious, teasing and sarcastic all at the same time.

"Well maybe if _you_ didn't frustrate me to no end I would not be driven to yell and as I've told you multiple times I don't need you." My back connected with the wall, my eyes bore into Skywalker's the intensity of them momentarily distracting me. I shook myself, putting the tip of my blaster against his chest. "Get the hell away from me, Skywalker!"

"Of course, Mara, forgive me. However, at least allow me to take you to the med bay?"

"Fine," I sighed, "but only to get you off my back."

* * *

The rest of the journey was quiet mostly because I refrained from speaking to my escort. When the clinic came into view, I extended a hand toward him and shook his hand rather roughly hoping he'd leave. My trick proved faulty though as he remained in step beside me. Inside, the medical droids glanced causally at my enemy and then started assessing my injures.

"What happened?" asked one of the droids, voice mechanical and chilling.

"Nothing important." I felt a touch on my mind—an _intrusive_ prod. I glared at Skywalker, anger seething in me.

 _Get out of my head!_

 _Mara, do you need me to tell them?_

 _No they might get impression that I have converted to_ _ **your**_ _side that's last thing I want!_

The Jedi sighed. _Mara, let go of your damn pride you require medical attention. By the way, you're staying with me._

My eyes widened as the last part of his thought clicked. _Fine. What?! I never agreed to that._

He smirked slightly. _Well it looks to be 'your only option' you wouldn't want to the Empire to find out about your traitorous tendencies._

I scowled, wising fervently that I could Force-choke my enemy in that moment but knew it would not help anything.

Skywalker's tone softened. _Get checked out then meet me back at the Imperial Palace, okay?_

Frowning, I replied reluctantly—wondering how I'd managed to be roped into sleeping over at the man's apartment—crossing my arms over chest. _All right, Skywalker. However, do not become dependent on me because I'm not sticking around not to mention your days are numbered._

He left and my examination began. The lengthy process permitted me time to contemplate how being in the same house as Skywalker would work to my advantage and how many ways I could kill him over the weeks or months however long I happened to stay.


End file.
